


Before Kylo Gets Back (A Don't Tell Kylo Continuation)

by Faestae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Triplet!AU, Vaginal Sex, Wet Humping, he dun did it again, i don't know how to tag things, passionate confession of love, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: Sooo here's part ?? of 'The Things Fae Lied About Doing/Not Doing':The unofficial sequel to Don't Tell Kylo. In which Readerchan confront's Matt about his feelings and it results in fun times. Probably not as good as the previous installment, but it's not terrible. This is dedicated to Tora because she's my best friend and I promised her months ago I would write her some Triplet!Matt and I literally tried super hard two separate times and this was all that came out of it. ily bby <3The Triplet AU belongs to the beautiful mods of the @thirst-order-confessions-renewed (I feel like still have to say that...even though I'm the admin ¯\_(ツ)_/¯  )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrauleinTora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauleinTora/gifts).



> Sooo here's part ?? of 'The Things Fae Lied About Doing/Not Doing':
> 
> The unofficial sequel to Don't Tell Kylo. In which Readerchan confront's Matt about his feelings and it results in fun times. Probably not as good as the previous installment, but it's not terrible. 
> 
> This is dedicated to Tora because she's my best friend and I promised her months ago I would write her some Triplet!Matt and I literally tried super hard two separate times and this was all that came out of it. ily bby <3
> 
> The Triplet AU belongs to the beautiful mods of the @thirst-order-confessions-renewed (I feel like still have to say that...even though I'm the admin ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

After Ben left you to shower, it was hours before you even had a clue where Matt was. In fact, you hadn't seen him all day.

When you walked into the bathroom, you could see Matt's door down the hall. It was uncharacteristically closed, not even the light shining under the door. His words were still ringing in the back of your head as you stepped inside the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind you.

“ _ I'm in love with you...” Matt whimpered, “b-but..god--don't tell Kylo..!” _

His words flipped your stomach upside down every time you thought about it, and when you stood there naked, letting the water run down your sore body, they echoed in your head. He must have felt this way for a long time, longer than you've been with Kylo; even if it was only sexual. Sleeping with Ben made you feel somewhat guilty but with Matt, it felt a lot worse. You could taste the desperation on his lips when you asked him to kiss you. He had the same tenderness as Kylo, and it made you a little sick.

Despite that, you were desperate to feel him again.

When you shut the shower off, you shuddered, pulling your hair to one side and wringing it out into the tub. Out of the shower, you wrapped the baby blue towel tightly around your body, looking at yourself once before taking a deep breath. You scraped your feet on the fluffy rug before departing the bathroom, tip-toeing down the hallway passing Matt's door. You heard a shuffling as you passed, an alert that you were there, but it stopped when you stopped.

You didn't even realize you had stopped until you felt your womanhood clench. Closing your fingers tightly in a fist, you tried to slow your nervous breathing, opening your hands again to released the focused blood flow. You remembered Matt's forehead pressed against yours, lips whispering his darkest desires...panting, panting..

Suddenly, your shaking hand was on Matt's brass door handle.

It was unlocked, so you pushed it open.

Any spot of wallpaper that wasn't blocked by a shelf of books was a light grey. With the sun down already, the room looked darker than you remembered, having only seen it once in the daylight. The single lamp in the corner by the desk made Matt's room just so gloomy and sad. There wasn't a lot of junk inside-- just books-- shelves all the way to the ceiling and a lonely desk under the window where his computer was in sleep mode.

Matt was sitting fully clothed on his bed, knees apart. He was resting his elbows on his thighs and staring blankly at the floor in contemplation. When you appeared in the doorway, he quickly sat upright. His face lost its rosy hue and his muscles tensed under his t-shirt. He stared at you for a moment longer before averting his eyes back to the floor, “Y/N..” he stammered.

“ Hi, Matt,” you said quietly, the shaking in your voice translating to your hands holding up your towel. You shift your legs uncomfortably under the towel and Matt caught it. He tensed up even tighter.

“ K-Kylo's room is one door down,” Matt muttered. He swallowed painfully hard, “I—uh.. put your clothes on the bed,”

“ Can we talk?” the words just fell from your mouth—like word vomit, but more anxious. You were eager. Eager for his hands to touch you, for his cock to penetrate you.

He raised his hazel eyes to you and with every breath he took, you could see the quivering in his chest. Matt lowered his shoulders, unable to hold your gaze while he rolled his sweaty hands around each other in his lap, “About what?”

“ You said something...” you said slowly taking a few timid steps into his bedroom, “in the other room..”

“ I—I don't know what you're talking about..”

“ You said you loved me.”

Matt cringed, turning his head completely away from you, taking a strong breath in. He paused, holding it for a moment before letting it go. He managed to bring his eyes back to your bare feet, admiring for a moment your painted pink toes, “I'm sorry..” he muttered, “I didn't mean..t-to say that--”

“ Did you?” you leaned back against the door and it clicked shut.

He caught your gaze, anxiously eyeing your face, before catching a glimpse of your budding chest still damp with water, “J-just..” he grumbled, “Just ignore what I said...I got..I got carried away..I shouldn't have done that...a-any of that,” He squared his shoulders, looking down, “I know you and Kylo are.. close..”

You took a step forward and Matt flinched in reply, “Matt,” you said gently, arousal fluttering your chest. You just loved the way he looked when he was flustered, sweeps of blonde hair fluffing around his reddening ears. You loved the way he cracked his knuckles when he was nervous and the way he pushed his glasses up onto his nose with the back of his hand. Matt Organa-Solo set a fire in your heart, but if Kylo found out...

“ Look, Y/N—I just—”

“ \--Ben's asleep,” you interrupted him, “Kylo won't be home until the morning..”

“ I..I couldn't...I ..” Matt lost control of his breathing, pushing his hands down on his knees and squeezing them “Kylo's already going to...he's going to skin me as it is...He doesn't  _ want _ to share you..”

“ I won't tell...”

Your words turned his cheeks a muted pink, and against his will, the bulge in his pants grew tighter. He shuffled uncomfortably, keeping his eyes pinned to the ground, fighting urges to look up at you. Finally, he exhaled, gathering up just enough courage-- “Y/N...”

You dropped the towel.

Matt froze for a moment, the blue towel falling into his downcast line of sight. Slowly, he raised his eyes to behold your naked body. Tiny water droplets that gathered on and around your breasts finally dropped to your tummy and rolled down your warm skin. He started to visibly shake, using one hand to push his glasses back up onto his nose. He muttered something profane under his breath as you began to walk across his floor.

Desperate to maintain the distance between you, he slid back, but he was torn between that and his desire to let you approach him. Matt panted erratically, leaning back, just enough to let you straddle his thigh and let the lips of your pussy trail along the denim of his jeans.

You tipped his head up, forcing his sweet, puppy eyes to look at yours, half-lidded and drowsy with arousal, “I just want a kiss...” you whispered pushing your fingers back into his hair, “You can do that...can't you?”

Matt closed his eyes and groaned almost inaudibly from deep inside his chest. He tongued his bottom lip and exhaled, opening his eyes back up to you. Tenderly, you rubbed his cheekbones with your thumbs, pulling his face up to yours, brushing your noses together. Your lips came together in silence, only the sound of Matt's throbbing heart could be heard and the groan that came within moments of contact.

When you pulled away, his bright eyes fluttered open, focusing back on you. Before you could take your leave, he asserted his grip around your waist, pulling you flush with his chest. You gasped, a shock of arousal shooting up your core.

“ One more..” he breathed. He pushed his nose against yours and let your lips come back down to his. He was eager this time, his teeth clicking against yours as he pushed you harder. Heavy, anxious whimpers escaped from his mouth to yours.

“ Matt,” you whispered in between kisses, when he tilted his head from left to right.

“ Y/N..”

You kissed him one more time biting your own lip as you pulled away, despite his attempts to taste it again. “Your cock feels really good..”

Matt gasped suddenly waking from his trance. He pitched his chest forward in surprise and in turn, pressed his bulging erection harder against your bare womanhood. His hands slipped further up your back, clutching you unintentionally deeper into his lap, and forcing your hips to roll down into his thigh. His trembling hand found its place at the base of your spine, securing your hips right where they were.

But you didn't stop.

You continued to roll your hips slowly against his thigh, pushing your hand back behind his neck to clutch his curly blonde hair. He fell back into his daze, watching your body move against his, his eyes fluttering and struggling to stay open. You steadied him against you, your fingers tangling themselves in his hair, letting his warm lips brush over your breasts. Every time your swollen clit caught his jeans, you gasped and he shook, tightening his grip on your waist, urging you to continue.

“ Where're you going, Matty?” you cooed, “I know you want me..”

Intoxicated by your proximity, his breathing hitched. Matt let his forehead and nose fall into your sternum, his lips brushing innocently over your breasts, “So bad..” Matt whispered, “S-so bad..”

You leaned down and Matt tipped his head up, eager for your lips again. You nuzzled him and he purred, your lips teasing over his reddening ear. “I know you touch yourself when Kylo fucks me..” you breathed, “I can hear you whining through the wall when you cum..”

Matt flushed, a familiar whine escaping his lips as he pulled you down into his lap again.

“ You're so desperate..” you whispered, rotating your hips around on his bulge, a patch of wetness collecting where you teased him, your clit tingling anxiously, “aren't you, Matty?”

He swallowed, “Y-yes..”

“ Talk to me..tell me what you want,”

“ I want to take Kylo's place..” Matt began, his voice dropping to a husky groan, “I want to be the one to answer the phone..when its midnight and you so desperately need someone inside of you...I want to be the one to bring you in and lock the door...” his touch turned aggressive, the fingers that tickled your skin kneading the small of your back, pulling you into him “To pull the panties from your aching pussy and taste you..I...” he gasped, the tip of his hardening cock receiving pressure from your focused grinding, “I want to be needed by you...b-but..I want more..”

Slowly, you opened your eyes. He was focused on you through the burning arousal that your cunt blessed him with.

“ I want to be the first person you think of when you wake up..and the last before you sleep. I want to be the one you turn to when you cry..and the one who decides which book you want after hours in the book store trying to decide..” Finally, his breathing was slow, but his heart was throbbing faster than ever. “I want you..” Matt whispered, “All of it..” he raised his drowsy eyes to you, his pouting lips hanging open, “I...” he exhaled, his heart beating hot and heavy in his chest. You could feel it in his ears, “I'm in love with you...”

You silenced him with a deep kiss, and he consumed your passion. Pouting lips wet with saliva slipped over each other, the heaviness of his words dripping down into your heart like warm molasses. Matt breathed hard again, his hands releasing your hips and gripping your glowing cheeks as he kissed you.

When you pulled away, long strands of saliva strung between your lips, quivering in the heat of your panting. In slow motion, you watched his eyes flutter open from between his long eyelashes, the freckles on his blooming cheeks pink with both embarrassment and arousal. With your eyes locked on his, you rolled your tongue on your bottom lip. You drew a soft breath--

“ Then take me..”

Matt's own lip twitched and in the next split second, he tackled you—constricting you in his arms and twisting you down against his bed. Your legs, already on either side of him, flew up into the air as he pinned you by your waist.

Fueled by agonizing lust, Matt moved quickly--holding you impossibly close, his hands sliding up your naked torso. Hungrily, he moved his head around your lips, his tongue wasting no time dipping down into your mouth gathering the taste of your freshly brushed teeth. You looped your arms up around his neck, keeping his mouth on yours. He moaned anxiously, rubbing his hands all over you, from your shoulders to your torso, then hips, caressing your curves.

“ Oh..Oh..Y/N..” he moaned, saliva stringing between your lips. “Oh god..” He squeezed your torso hard in his grip-- trapping you to him and forcing you to stay.

You slid your arms back, cupping his cheeks in your hands and letting his lips slide easily over yours. His moans made your chest so hot in the way he drowned himself in your kiss, releasing you only to bow his head and pin his eager mouth to your neck. He suckled your flesh and in return, you pushed your hips up into his; the denim from his jeans rubbing and rolling against your cunt.

Warm vibrations from his jeans lubricated your lips, softening the fabric and encouraging it to catch on your clit. Matt scooped his hands up under your bare bottom, curling your hips up and digging his fingernails into your flesh, “O-ohh...oh fuck..” He rolled your noses against each other, inhaling your sweet scent, his lips twitching as they hung over yours, “G-god, I want you so bad...” he moaned.

“ Oh, Matty, take me..!”

“ Shh!! Shh..m-mm!” He mashed your lips together, catching your whimpers eagerly and using his mouth to brace himself over you, “Quiet..quiet..” he breathed slowing his grinding pace until your whimpers grew soft with his, “Shh... _ shhh... _ ”

This time, you sighed, letting his entire body move yours against his bed, the vibrations from the denim pulsating through your core, “Matty..”

Matt kept his head down, bracing his forehead against your jaw as he rolled his hips into you. With each push, your back arched into him, your hardening nipples brushing over the fibers of his tshirt. Moans began tumbling involuntarily from his lips, his fingers digging deeper into your skin. He was growing obsessed watching your face flush as he sent wave after wave of wet pleasure crawling up your body.

“ H-haahh..” he breathed on your neck, following up with heavy, wet kisses as your clit exploded in pleasure against his jeans again, “God..yes..you feel so good..that feels s-so good..” he whined, “F-fuck..”

Your trembling thighs rubbed against him as he moved, forcing his shirt to ride up and expose his ribcage. The sensation of his warm skin on your calves sent goosebumps rippling up your thighs blooming at your womanhood that made Matt's jeans wet and hard at the crotch.

He bit his lip, “Y/N” he whispered mid-swallow, “god, you're so wet..” Matt couldn't pull his eyes off of you, your twitching lips, hanging open in pleasure, your cheeks warm with desire. “You're so beautiful..” he groaned, “so perfect..” He rotated his hips, forcing your back to arch toward him, your warm breasts blossoming before his eyes with a moan.

“ Fuck me, Matty,” you whispered, “Fuck me..!”

Matt panted hard, hands suddenly leaving your body to free his pulsing cock from his jeans. He whimpered at the end of his sigh, his pants, belt and all clattering to the floor as he kicked them off. He collapsed over you again, heaving as he stroked his reddening cock. He groaned, holding the swollen head of his cock shimmering with precum, smearing it urgently against your cunt.

He penetrated you slowly, relishing every ridge of your walls that teased the sensitive tip of his cock. When he pressed his entire member deep inside of you, he let out a sinful groan of relief. Matt doubled over you, curling down into your breasts, groaning heavily to your chest as he pulled himself out. He tilted his head back up to look at you and he slid up your body, easing his cock back inside, pressing your body deeper into his bed.

You rolled your own hips against him and let him ride it the rest of the way, the pleasure rippling through your core like waves lapping against the shore. He dug his nails deeper into your skin, stifling back moans that only came out in desperate whimpers as he tried to focus on fucking you as slowly as he could.

But it didn't last long.

Suddenly, he collapsed, his hand pressing into the mattress beside your head to hold himself up. He flexed his hips into you as quickly as he could, gasping every time his cock nudged your cervix and his testicles slapped against your flesh. You felt yourself dripping around him, every thrust was slicker and easier for him to enter you. You slipped your arms up under him, looping them up towards his shoulders, digging your fingernails into his skin as your ankles hooked the backs of his thighs. Matt's grip on your thighs was iron, his fingers gripping any piece of your skin he could touch. Each slap was sharp and desperate, growing heavier and harder with need.

Burying his face into your neck, Matt panted heavily, trying desperately to silence himself with your skin. “Y/N...” he groaned, “You're so..so tight...fuck!” His glasses fogged as he moaned, the cold metal pushing hard against your as he desperately tried to taste you. His body jolted, his hips snapping eagerly into you again and again “God I love it...I love..hahh...”

Your rapidly beating heart skipped a beat as you whimpered. Eagerly, you arched your back, your hips grinding deeper into Matt as he gripped you, “Matty, please...!” you begged.

He inhaled sharply between his teeth, the wet spot on your neck drying quickly as he rolled his nose around on your skin, “F-fuck..Y/N..!” He shed another wave of heat from his body that sent goosebumps rippling through your chest as he drove his cock into you repeatedly, each time getting sloppier as your cunt began to ache for an orgasm.

Suddenly, he slowed down, pulling his hips back, letting his cock ride the ridges of your womanhood as slow as his trembling body would allow. Your fluids ran cold from your slobbering cunt, keeping Matt's cock greased and easily vibrating along your inner walls,

“ Matt..” you breathed, the urge to speak overwhelming you even over the fluttering pleasure that filled your body from your chest to your womanhood that was filled with Matt's hungry cock, “Matty, I--”

“ Shh..” he groaned, “Just let me...” he nuzzled your neck with his cheek, brushing his lips over your skin, “Let me fuck you...let me..let me..” his chanting fading to the sound of his lips caressing you. He pushed himself all the way in, the muscles in his back flexing as he drew out agonizingly slow, shuddering, “Let me love you..b-before Kylo gets back...”

Your cunt squished and sloshed producing another layer of slickness that coated him. Precum oozed all around his cock, forcing more to squeeze from your cunt as it contracted. You gasped as he slowed even further, feeling the heat of his labored breathing wash over your neck as he moaned. You met his sighs of pleasure with your own, sweet whimpers that begged for more. The words started to fall from your lips into his blushing ear. You begged him. More. More.

Suddenly, his breathing hitched; the fire of his arousal sparked in the sound of your desperation. Closing his anxious fingers around any part of your body he could, he picked up his pace. In a matter of seconds, the sound of slapping flesh was quick again. Matt barely moved, his chest and arms tensing over you, relentlessly springing his cock into your pulsing womanhood using just his hips.

“ H-Hnngg! Y/N!” Matt whined.

Hot, heavy cum flooded your pussy in a instant, fighting his cock for space deep inside of you. With one final thrust, he shoved you over the edge with him, the tingling urge in your core releasing a rush of your own fluids. He slowed his anxious pace, pulling out and letting his seed dribble out of you onto his comforter. With a quivering breath, he watched his soaking cock tremble, what was left of his cum pumping out and rolling down the length.

Suddenly, the door to Matt's room creaked open.

Matt whipped around, forcing you to release his bare back as he fumbled to straighten his glasses.

Ben stood there, mouth full of cereal, the bowl in his hand, “Matty—what the fuck, dude?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ilysm <3
> 
> I didn't feel this one was as good, but I promise i'll try harder next time ! <3


End file.
